Vampire : Prince of Darkness
by Anaatha Namikaze
Summary: Naruto begitu membenci hidupnya sebagai seorang Vampire. Ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kerajaannya. Di dunia manusia ia menemukan cintanya. Namun kisahnya tak semudah kelihatannya karena ada Perang Besar menantinya.. Bisakah Naruto mendapatkan cinta sekaligus kemenangan atas Perang itu? AU, Gaje, Semi-gore, OOC, BL/Sho-ai.. RnR yah..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hallo bertemu lagi dengan Saya Anaatha Namikaze di acara Va-*Plakk*..**

**Oke.. Oke.. serius yo.. Hehe.. Saya kembali membawa cerita yang lebih aneh lagi..**

**Cerita **_**Fantasy-(semi-Gore)-(Sho-ai)-Action**_**(ada scan Berantemnya) pertama saya.. Yeeee... *Plok..Plok..***

**Saya terinspirasi dari Cerita para senpai, Film, dan Game Tentang Vampir.. Jadi campur aduk gitu deh hehe...**

**Pairnya bakal banyak ini nanti, dan Genre yang campur aduk juga..**

**Dan cerita Vampir ini saya campur-campur, dan apa yang sebenarnya Mustahil akan aku buat jadi nyata.. Khukhukhu... XD**

**...**

**...**

_**Vampire : The Prince of Darkness**_

**Naruto **** Masashi kishimoto**

***NaruSasu***

**ItaHina, KibaShika, KyuuNaru**

**Romance/Fantasy/Adventure**

**T/T+**

_**Warning**_

_**Sho-ai, Typo(s), semi-Gore, Bloody, AU, Gaje, abal, dan masih banyak yang lain**_

**...**

**Summary : Naruto seorang Pangeran dari Kerajaan **_**Vampire**_**, namun ia kabur dari kerajaan untuk mengikuti hati nuraninya. Perjalanannya baru di mulai. Haaah...**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**Gunakan Imajinasimu oke!**

**.**

**.**

_**Vampire : The Prince and Knight**_

_**Part 1**_

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Malam ini, malam yang indah.. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, suara serigala meraung memecah keheningan malam di kerajaanku. Kerajaan yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk Nista, makhluk penuh dosa, terkadang aku menyesal terlahir menjadi makhluk penghisap darah. Makhluk yang begitu bergantung dengan darah. Tanpa darah seolah kepuasan itu hanyalah mimpi semata.. Aku begitu membenci diriku, aku benar-benar merasa hina menjadi seorang Vampir.. _Oh God.. _Kenapa harus aku? Aku benci semua ini.. Aku ingin hidup layaknya para manusia.. Manusia biasa! Bukan manusia penghisap darah.. Kau tanya kemampuan hebat para Vampir? Haha.. itu lucu sekali, walaupun aku mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat, tetap saja aku tak merasa bahagia.. Sama sekali tak merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.. Kebahagiaan yang nyata bagai impian semu, apakah dengan meminum darah manusia itu membuatmu bahagia? Aku akui untuk beberapa atau mungkin kebanyakan vampir itu sebuah kebahagiaan.. Tapi tidak untukku! Kau lihatkan bagaimana ekspresi kesedihan mereka para manusia yang telah ditinggalkan keluarganya karena ulah para Vampir? Menyedihkan!

Aku heran pada t_ousan,_ beliau seorang raja! Rajanya para vampir! Tapikenapa beliau tidak menghentikan para vampir itu untuk menghisap darah manusia? Setidaknya pilih-pilih lah untuk menghisap darah manusia! Cih... Aku benci vampir-vampir itu.. Dan yang jelas aku juga membenci diriku sendiri! Jika _tousan _tak mau menghentikan vampir-vampir itu, biar aku yang akan turun tangan!

"Naruto.." Panggil seorang wanita. Nadanya begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang..

Wanita itu begitu cantik, berbaju hitam panjang ala kerajaan, dengan surai merah panjang menjuntai hingga pinggangnya, terdapat mahkota terselip di atas surainya yang begitu indah nan lembut.. wanita itu berjalan menuju ke arahku..

"_Hai', kaa-san._" Jawabku sesopan mungkin. Ya.. seperti apa yang kalian fikirkan, beliau adalah ibundaku.. seorang Ratu di Kerajaan Vampir.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini Naruto?" Tanya k_aa-san_ begitu lembut padaku.

"Maafkan saya k_aa-san.._ Saya sedang melamun tadinya.." Ujarku Sopan.

"Hn.. Baiklah cepat ke ruang tengah Naruto, t_ou-san_ menunggumu disana." Jelas _kaa-san_.

"_Hai',_ saya akan segera kesana _kaa-san._" Ujarku tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh _kaa-san_.

_Kaa-san_ berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamar..

Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan kamarku, akan aku ceritakan tentangku pada kalian.. Hn..

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, akulah pewaris kerajaan Vampir kelak setelah _tou-san_, Haaah.. aku sangat tak menginginkannya. Nama _tou-san_ adalah Namikaze Minato, sedangkan _kaa-san_ adalah Namikaze Kushina. Aku punya seorang adik wanita, ia memang mirip sepertiku anggap saja versi wanita dariku, dan namanya Namikaze Naruko.

Kerajaan/Kastilku terletak di sebuah bukit tengah Hutan Kematian, tak ada seorang pun berani masuk ke hutan itu. Itulah keistimewaan hutan itu.. Biasanya di malam hari para vampir berkeliaran mencari mangsa, yang tentunya mereka pergi ke dunia manusia.. Sepertinya itu dulu perkenalan dariku, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tau semua tentangku lewat cerita ini..

Aku segera merapikan penampilanku dan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana _tou_-_san_ berada.

"Naruto.." Panggil _tou-san_.

Aku membungkuk hormat pada _tou-san_ lalu duduk tepat di depan beliau.

"_Hai'_, ada apa t_ou-san_ memanggil saya?" Tanyaku _To the point_ dengan sopan tentunya.

"Aku dengar kau tak mau meminum darah manusia Naruto?" Tanya _tou-san_ tegas.

"Maaf _tou-san_, tetapi itu memang benar." Balasku tegas sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah mungkin.

"Sa-saya tidak menyukainya _tou-san_." Balasku berusaha tidak mengeluarkan emosi.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Kau bisa mati karenanya." Bentak _tou-san_.

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa _tou-san_ begitu tidak setuju akan keputusanku.

"Kenapa _tou-san_?!" Tanyaku sedikit tidak sopan.

Ku tatap _tou-san_, beliau begitu marah padaku. Aku memang tidak menyukainya.. Sekarang sudah jaman modern, darah pun tak harus dari sumbernya bukan? Aku pun juga sudah membuatnya, sebuah pil darah.. Sebenarnya hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya. Jadi tak perlu menggunakan darah manusia, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya terbunuh..

.

.

**Normal POV**

Naruto masih terdiam menunduk, sedangkan Minato terlihat begitu marah menatap anak sulungnya itu. Kushina yang duduk di sebelah Minato hanya bisa diam menatap nanar anak sulungnya.

"Kau harus menurut pada _tou-san_ Naruto! Kau adalah calon Raja, bertingkahlah layaknya seorang Raja Vampir!" Tegas Minato.

"Tidak _tou-san_. Maafkan saya.." Tegas Naruto.

"Kenapa anakku?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Maaf, semua saya lakukan karena semua peraturan di kerajaan ini berseberangan dengan hati nurani dan apa yang saya yakini _tou-san, kaa-san_." Tegas Naruto menatap Minato lalu Kushina.

Dengan emosinya Minato menampar Naruto, Naruto syok mendapatkan tamparan panas di pipinya. Tak terkecuali Kushina dan Naruko yang terkejut menatap kejadian di depan mata mereka.

Minato mengeluarkan kuku-kuku tajamnya, matanya berubah merah sepenuhnya, taringnya memanjang mengerikan, auranya menghitam pekat yang begitu dahsyat efeknya. Surai yang awalnya berwarna pirang kini berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan. Minato bagaikan seekor macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tubuh Minato melayang ke udara, langit berubah semakin gelap dan suara petir begitu cetar membahana(?). Minato berubah ke wujud vampirnya..

"Minato jangan!" Teriak Kushina coba menahan suaminya.

"Grrrhhhh..." Raung Minato. Matanya menyala merah..

Minato hendak menyerang Naruto, tapi berhasil diantisipasi terlebih dulu oleh Naruto..

"Hentikan _tou-san_.." Ujar Naruto, sejujurnya ia tak mau melawan Ayahnya sendiri. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?

"Kalau kau seorang pria dan mempunyai tekad, cepat berubah ke wujudmu dan serang aku!" Teriak Minato menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk, perlahan namun pasti kuku-kuku di jarinya mulai memanjang. Naruto mendongak menatap Minato, matanya berubah merah, tiga pasang garis halus di pipinya mulai menebal mirip dengan Kyuubi no Yokou, taringnya memanjang menampakkan begitu tajamnya taring itu.

Naruko merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, aura yang begitu mengerikan hampir menyamai Ayahandanya bahkan mungkin malah lebih. Naruko menatap Kushina dengan pandangan Khawatir, begitu pula Kushina yang memandang dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Hentikan _tou-san_, _aniki!_" Teriak Naruko, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Kedua orang pria yang di sayanginya itu.

Tatapan Naruto semakin tajam, sangat menusuk bagai pedang. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Minato hendak mencakar tubuhnya. Namun dengan gesit Minato menghindar dari serangan anaknya, dibalas serangan Naruto dengan kuku panjangnya..

**Ctakk..** suara Kuku bak besi saling bertabrakan..

Naruto berlari lagi kearah Minato, kakinya menendang ke arah perut Minato.. Minato menangkisnya dengan tangannya. Kaki Naruto di genggam dan Minato terbang dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

**Brakkkk..**

Naruto terjatuh membentur tanah menimbulkan efek tanah yang hancur karena benturannya yang keras, ia berusaha berdiri dan membalas serangan ayahnya dengan jarum beracunya.

**Ctang.. Jleb..**

Dengan Mudah Minato menangkisnya dengan sebuah besi yang entah kapan ada di tangannya. Namun jarum itu menancap pada besi, tak perlu waktu lama besi itu pun meleleh. Segera Minato membuang besi itu. Minato balik menyerang dan kakinya menendang tubuh Naruto. Dan..

**Brakkk... **

Naruto terpental 20 meter kebelakan. Punggung Naruto menabrak tembok, tembok itupun hancur... Naruto berusaha berdiri, tanganya dibentangkan sedangkan matanya terpejam. Seketika beberapa benda di sekitarnya terbang, diayunkan tangannya menuju Minato, sontak benda-benda itu terbang menuju ke arah Minato dengan kecepatan yang membuat benda itu tak terlihat. Naruto membuka matanya saat benda-benda itu terbang kearah Ayahnya.

**Wusshhhh...**

**Braaakk...**

Benda itu menabrak tembok dengan kerasnya dan membuahkan kerusakan yang fatal untuk tembok maupun benda itu sendiri. Naruto mengerjapkan mata melihat ayahnya yang tak terkena sama sekali.. Naruto tetap di posisi siaga, karena mendapati ayahnya tak ada di ruangan.. Di ruangan hanya ada Naruko dan Kushina dengan tatapan Khawatir..

**Jleeebb...**

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendapati ayahnya tepat ada di depan memeluknya dengan kuku yang menancap perutnya.. Darah berwarna hitam merembes keluar dari tempatnya. Kushina dan Naruko juga syok melihatnya, hampir saja Kushina pingsan dibuatnya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk melawanku bocah! Setidaknya kau butuh waktu 10.000 tahun untuk menghabisiku!" Ujar Minato menyeringai.

"Ugh.. Tak perlu selama itu _tou-san_.. Arrrggh.." Ujar Naruto..

Naruto melepaskan tangan Minato dari perutnya secara paksa, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Tatapan Naruto semakin tajam..

Aura hitam yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya menguar dari tubuhnya, di belakangnya muncul sebuah aura(?) atau Cakra(?) berwarna Merah kehitaman berbentuk Rubah berekor 9. Minato semakin menyeringai melihatnya..

"Grraaah..." Teriak Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat ke atas, sebuah aura mengumpul menjadi satu di tengah dua tangan putih Naruto. Membentuk sebuah kelereng hitam kecil yang begitu pekat, perlahan membesar menjadikannya bola dengan diameter kira-kira 1 meter. Naruto siap meluncurkan serangannya pada Minato..

Naruko yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut ke medan perang(?) membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri _**(Darkness Ability : Black Protective Strongest, level 1),**_ muncul sebuah perisai berbentuk persegi kuat yang cukup besar melindunginya dan juga Kushina. Naruko tahu pasti Efek dari bola hitam milik kakaknya itu..

Dengan tampang sombongnya Minato menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"Bola hitam seperti itu terlalu lemah untuk **'membunuhku bocah!' **Ck." Cibir Minato yang memberi tekanan pada kata **'membunuhku bocah' **yang sukses menyulut emosi Naruto.

"Hentikan itu _aniki,_ ingat siapa dirimu! Ikuti hati nuranimu!" Teriak Naruko dari dalam perisai.

Naruto mendengarnya dan perlahan kumpulan aura hitam itu memudar dengan sendirinya.. Mata merah Naruto berubah menjadi biru seperti semula, cakarnya menghilang begitu pula dengan taringnya. Naruto berubah menjadi wujud manusianya.. Begitu tampan dan err- manis. Matanya biru bening bagai samudra, Kulitnya tan yang eksotis, pipinya terlihat imut dengan tiga pasang guratan tipis menyerupai Rubah, Rambutnya pirang jabrik sedikit panjang, Perawakan tegap, Ideal.

Perlahan Perisai Naruko menghilang, Naruko berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruko menatap tajam pada ayahnya.. Sedangkan ayahnya yang masih di _mode vampire,_ hanya biasa saja sembari memalingkan muka. Kushina berjalan menuju suaminya dan..

Jduaaak...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala _The King of Vampire_, Minato hanya meringis memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Minato telah kembali ke mode manusianya..

"Sakit, Kushi_-chan!_" Ujar Minato sok manja pada Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu sok marah pada Naruto-_kun_ tadi hah?" Tanya Kushina sarkastis.

"Hehe.. tenang dulu Kushi-_chan!_" Ujar Minato takut-takut.

"Apa maksud _tou-san hah?_ Lihat luka _aniki_ parah.. Aku tak akan memaafkan _tou-san_ kalau sampai _aniki_ kenapa-napa." Tanya Naruko sarkastis juga.

Minato hanya S_weatdrop_ melihat dua wanita di depannya itu. _'Dasar brother dan son Complex' _Batin Minato.

"Jangan kau pikir dirimu tidak _son complex_ saja _anata_!" Gerutu Kushina.

Minato yang lupa akan kemampuan Istrinya hanya meringis saja..

"_Gomen ne, Naruto-kun._ Begini, _tou-san_ tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tetapi pilihanmu lah yang membuat ayah melakukannya—"

"Tapi kenapa _tou-san?_ Saya berhak memilih, _tou-san_ tau itu kan!?" Potong Naruto menatap tajam Minato.

Naruto masih memegangi perutnya yang terkena cakaran Minato. Sedangkan Kushina dan Naruko menatap tajam kearah Minato meminta penjelasan yang harus sangat masuk akal. Kalau tidak duo Serigala kelaparan akan menelan Minato bulat-bulat saat ini juga. Minato yang di tatap demikian hanya menelan ludah dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau memang punya hak Naruto. Tapi, di Kerajaan ini mempunyai peraturan. Dan semua itu yang membuat nenek moyang bangsa kita. Kau tak bisa seenaknya melanggarnya. Dan tak usah sesopan itu pada _tou-san! _Pakai bahasa 'aku' saja jangan 'saya'! Aku jadi merasa kau orang lain di keluarga kita.." Tegas Minato dengan mata berjelajah..

"Baik _tou-san, _tapi kan sekarang _tou-san _yang jadi rajanya. Kenapa harus repot dengan semua itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat setelah kau menjadi raja Naruto. Sejujurnya _tou-san_ juga tidak suka dengan keputusan tetua kolot itu.. Haaah.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Pernyataan Minato membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Tidak _tou-san, _aku akan tetap melawan.. Aku tak peduli!" Ujar Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Minato menatap mata biru anaknya mencari sebuah kebimbangan di matanya, namun yang ada hanyalah tekad dan keseriusan tentang keputusannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat. Minato menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda kalau ia tak setuju dengan keputusan anaknya itu. Keputusan Naruto masih terlalu ber-resiko di mata Minato, yaa.. Walaupun Naruto adalah calon penggantinya, tetapi umur Naruto juga masih 4000 tahun atau 16 tahun untuk umur manusia. Keputusan yang terlalu naiff..

"Naruto, itu terlalu berbahaya nak.. Kau bisa menjadi musuh dan penghianat jika kau melakukan itu." Bujuk Kushina lembut mencoba menggoyahkan tekad anaknya.

Naruto bardiri dan menyingkir beberapa meter agar bisa melihat ke-tiga keluarganya itu. Tiga pasang mata vampir itu menatap ke arah Naruto berdiri.

Naruto menatap tajam pada ke-tiga anggota Keluarganya. Dalam hati Naruto begitu kecewa pada ke tiganya, karena ia tau sebenarnya ke-tiga anggota keluarganya itu sependapat dengannya..

Perlahan matanya berubah memerah ke _mode _vampirnya, aura hitam ah tidak tapi sangat hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih hitam di banding milik Minato.. Se-paket dengan kuku dan taringnya yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang **(baca: Memanjang)**..

Naruko, Kushina, dan Minato mulai siaga saat Naruto berubah ke bentuk vampirnya. Naruko, Kushina, dan Minato mulai berubah ke bentuk vampirnya.. Yah.. untuk berjaga-jaga saja.. Mereka tau saat ini emosi Naruto sadang buruk, dan semua itu akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk juga.

Tangan Naruto menyilang di depan dadanya..

"Grrrhh... Maaf _tou-san, kaa-san, imotou.._ Aku harus pergi sekarang juga.. Aku tak peduli jika harus menjadi penghianat.. Aku akan mengikuti apa kata hatiku! Dan menjadi diriku sendiri.." Tegas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto menghilang dalam kumpulan Gagak hitam..

Naruko tertunduk lesu, sedih.. Hey, siapa yang tak sedih jika di tinggalkan kakak kesayangannya untuk waktu yang lama? Dan status kakaknya sebagai penghianat Kerajaan.. Yang pasti akan banyak vampir yang memburunya, _eits.._ tak hanya vampir, tapi juga pemburu vampir **(Baca: Para Manusia Pemburu)**

Air mata Naruko tak tertahankan lagi, ia menangis. Kushina memeluk anak perempuannya itu. Kehangatan dan Ketenagan yang Kini Naruko rasakan, dekapan dan pelukan Kushina begitu nyaman.

"Jangan menangis Naruko-_chan_, percayalah pada _anikimu!_ Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kushina menenangkan.

Naruko yang ada dalam dekapan Kushina hanya mengangguk dan tangannya mulai menyeka air matanya yang sempat jatuh. Kushina menatap anaknya lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Naruko balik tersenyum pada Kushina.

Sedangkan Minato yang masih terdiam menatap tempat di mana Naruto menghilang dalam kumpulan Gagak.

_ "Naruto.. Semoga kau berhasil dan tetaplah hidup! Karena perjalananmu setelah ini akan sangat sulit.."____Ujar Minato dalam hati._

Perlahan bibir Minato ditarik ke atas menampakkan senyuman tulusnya..

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar perbincangan mereka dari kejauhan, orang itu menyeringai licik.

_"Tak semudah itu kau pergi Pangeran. Tapi kali ini kau boleh lepas, tapi tidak untuk kedepannya!" _Batinnya.

***.*.**.*.***

Sekelompok Gagak hitam terbang beraturan di langit Malam, dengan cepat Gagak itu turun ke permukaan dan berputar membentuk sebuah Tornado hitam. Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai _Ravennya, _Tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang begitu Proporsional yang tengah memakai sebuah jubah kerajaan berwarna hitam senada dengan Rambutnya, terdapat err- kuku yang menyerupai cakar dan Taringnya yang begitu panjang dan Tajam, Matanya merah darah menyala dan Tajam pastinya, dengan sebuah ciri khas yang hanya ada pada dirinya yaitu tiga guratan tebal di masing-masing pipinya.

Kau pasti mengenalnya.. Yah.. Dialah Namikaze Naruto, Pangeran di Kerajaan Vampir yang ming- ekhem.. maksudnya Kabur dari kerajaannya. Tenanglah ia tak sendirian karena ia bersama seorang _Knight_ kepercayaannya, ah bukan _knight_ tetapi paman angkatnya.. Umino Iruka, ia juga seorang vampir sama seperti Naruto. _Knight of Darkness._

"Aku kan sudah bilang. _Oji-san_ jangan ikut bersamaku! Ini berbahaya untuk keselamatan _jiji-_" Ujar Naruto setengah ngambek.

"Tak akan Naru-_chan_, aku akan tetap bersamamu!" Kekeh Iruka.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang saat ini tiba-tiba terkena Migren.

"Baiklah Iruka-_jisan._ Tapi jangan jauh-jauh dariku yah.." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Yeah.. memang kau kira aku tak bisa membela diri Naru-_chan?_" Tanya Iruka mendelik tajam sembari berkacak pinggang seperti ibu-ibu jengkel sama anaknya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli dengan kurang ajarnya. Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan _'Sabar Iruka!' _batin Iruka dalam hati.

"Apa kau merasakannya Naru-chan?" Tanya Iruka yag menajamkan penciumnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, matanya menyala merah menyiratkan kemarahan. Bau ini, bau yang begitu menggoda. Bau anyir darah kesukaan para vampir.. Tak salah lagi. Pikir Naruto..

Naruto segera loncat ke atap rumah menatap ke sebuah gang sepi dan menemukan ada tiga vampir yang telah mencincang-cincang mangsanya.. Keadaannya begitu mengenaskan.. Tubuhnya tercincang menjadi potongan kecil siap masak(?), organ dalamnya berhamburan di mana-mana menyisakan darah yang menempel manis di setiap bagiannya.

"Aku baru tau _ji-san_, kalau vampir juga mencincang-cincang mangsanya. Mereka hanya meminum ¾ darahnya?" Ujar Naruto heran.

"Hn.. entahlah Naru_-chan._ Mungkin agar para manusia menyalahkan para _Werewolf_ dan yah kau tau sendiri kan." Balas Iruka yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. "Eh, itu masih ada seorang lagi. Manusia?" Menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang bersembunyi.

Di bawah sana, tempat para vampir yang tengah mencincang-cincang mangsanya. Tak jauh dari vampir itu berdiri, ada seorang gadis manis yang sedang bersembunyi, tubuhnya menggil kedinginan dan bergetar karena Takut, matanya membulat besar menatap adegan _gore_ di depan matanya secara langsung.

"Neil.. hiks.. hiks.." Panggil gadis itu parau.

Tiga vampir itu selesai dari pekerjaannya **(Baca: Mencincang)**, dengan gaya ala anjing sedang mengendus sesuatu ke tiga vampir itu menyeringai iblis. 'Makanan penutup'. Pikir mereka..

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, ke tiga vampir itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Sementara gadis itu terkejut saat ke tiga vampir yang sedang diintainya menghilang bagai debu tertiup angin.

"Eh?" Ujar Gadis itu pelan.

"Sedang apa disini gadis manis?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara Serak.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, Kaget! Ekspresi yang sekarang ini ia tampakkan.. Segera ia mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah pemangsanya.

"Ja-jangan me-mendekat!" Ujar Gadis itu terbata-bata, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau terlalu berani gadis manis. Seharusnya kau lari tadi.. hahaha... Tapi itu sudah terlambat." Ujar vampir itu menyeringai.

Vampir itu memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, perlahan kepalanya mendekat tepat di leher gadis itu. Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilat pelan leher gadis itu, yang sukses membuat gadis itu geli dan jijik. Gadis itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, matanya terpejam erat. Kematian akan menghapirinya..

**...TBC...**

Hehehe.. maaf ancur ceritanya, saya lagi kepengen bikin yang kek gini. Eh jadinya malah aneh kek gini..

Dan kemampuannya saya ngarang full..

Jadi maaf kalau kemampuannya aneh, apa lagi itu pakek bahasa Inggris..

Sejujurnya nilai Bahasa Inggris saya jelek, TAT. Hueee..

Jadi maaf kalau kebalik-balik..

.

'**Darkness Ability: Black Protective Strongest, level 1'** Kemampuan Kegelapan: Pelindung Hitam Terkuat, level 1

.

.

Kritik dan Saran sangat saya butuhkan..

Hehe..

.

.

...Please Review yoo...

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire : Prince of Darkness**_

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

***NaruSasu***

**ItaHina, KibaShika, KyuuNaru**

_**Romance/Fantasy**_

**T/T+**

**Warning**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s), AU, Aneh, Percakapan mendominasi, Bloody, Semi-Gore, dll..**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**Gunakan Imajinasimu oke!**

.

Cerita Sebelumnya..

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, Kaget! Ekspresi yang sekarang ini ia tampakkan.. Segera ia mengubah posisinya mengahadap ke pemangsanya.

"Ja-jangan me-mendekat!" Ujar Gadis itu terbata-bata, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau terlalu berani gadis manis. Seharusnya kau lari tadi.. hahaha... Tapi itu sudah terlambat." Ujar Vampir itu.

Vampir itu memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, perlahan kepalanya mendekat tepat di leher gadis itu. Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilat pelan leher gadis itu, yang sukses membuat gadis itu geli dan jijik. Gadis itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, matanya terpejam erat. Kematian akan menghapirinya..

...

_**Vampire : Prince of Darkness**_

_**Part 2**_

.

Naruto dan Iruka masih berdiri tegak di atas atap. Apa mereka hanya menonton? Tentu itu benar. Hehe..

"Apa kita hanya menonton saja Naru_-Chan?"_ Tanya Iruka menatap heran Pangeran Vampir di sampingnya.

Iruka heran karena tak biasanya Naruto hanya tinggal diam dan menonton pemandangan yang begitu dibencinya seperti ini. Naruto pasti sudah membabat habis vampir yang mengganggu manusia, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk sekarang ini. Lihat saja, Naruto hanay diam menonton.

"Tentu saja iya _jiji-_ lihatlah pemuda berjubah disana!" Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk sesosok manusia menggunakan jaket bertudung hitam membawa (**baca: ada di dalam sarung pedang yang terika manis di punggungnya**) sebilah pedang khusus bak malaikat kematian.

Iruka hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sesosok itu, sesosok Pemuda yang bisa di identifikasikan kira-kira 4 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dalam tahun manusia. Kalau ada yang bertanya, dari mana Iruka tau.. Semua sudah tertulis jelas di Skripnya.. #Plakk

Oke..oke serius. Iruka tau karena Itu memang kemampuannya, namun secara detailnya bagaimana ia tahu. Itu masih belum ditemukan karena ini Fanfiction hehe..

_ 'Pemburu kah?'_ Batin Iruka dalam hati

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pemikiran Iruka, yap.. Naruto seperti Kushina, bisa membaca fikiran lawannya. Bisa dibilang kemampuan kedua orang tuanya hampir semua menurun padanya dan juga Naruko.

"Dia pemburu vampir _jiji-_, tapi sayangnya aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia baru atau memang Identitasnya disembunyikan.." Jelas Naruto.

Iruka hanya menatap kagum pada Naruto yang mengetahui tentang Pemburu juga, soalnya Minato saja tidak sehafal itu. Jaringan Informasi Naruto memang luas.. Iruka kembali menatap Gadis malang di bawah sana.

"Hey.. Lepaskan gadis itu!" Ujar Pemuda berjubah itu datar.

"Kau mau mencari masalah denganku rupanya manusia rendahan? Khukhukhu... mau cari mati ya?" Ujar vampir yang tadinya menjilat leher si gadis. Sebut saja vampir A.

Vampir A berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Pemuda berjubah hitam itu. Matanya berubah menjadi biru menyala, Kukunya memanjang lebih dari sebelumnya, air liurnya keluar lewat perantara taring tajamnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai di atas atap, segera ia berubah menjadi versi manusianya. Iris Biru Safir, Rambut pirang, Perawakan yang lebih rendah dari _mode _vampirnya, kulitan tan yang begitu manis, tiga pasang guratan tipis di pipinya, ia menggunakan Jaket yang begitu moncolok Orange-Hitam. Tak terkecuali Iruka yang ikut berubah mode Manusianya.

"_Urusai.._" Ujar pemuda itu.

Dalam posisi siaga, pemuda itu mengambil sebilah pedang yang sedari tadi terikat -di dalam sarung- di belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memainkan pedangnya, memutarnya sekali dan kembali ke posisi siaga. Tanpa mereka sadari pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, atau bisa dibilang menyeringai. Ah entahlah..

Vampir A menyuruh anak buahnya a.k.a Vampir B dan C untuk menyerang Pemuda berjubah itu. Tiga pasang cakar besar tumbuh di tangan kedua Vampir B dan C, ke tiga ujung cakar itu menyatu menjadikannya semakin tajam, besar dan kuat. Vampir B menyerang terlebih dahulu, tangannya diayunkan berusaha mencakar Pemuda itu. Dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh sang korban pencakaran.. Pemuda itu menendang vampir B dengan keras..

Braakkk..

Vampir itu terhempas dan menabrak tong sampah. Ralat, bukan menabrak tetapi kepalanya masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto dan Iruka hanya menahan tawa melihat vampir B masuk tong sampah. Vampir C menatap tajam dan memperlihatkan tajamnya taringnya. Vampir C dan Pemuda itu saling beradu Pedang vs Cakar, suara dentingan Besi-Alumunium beradu dengan Cakar membelah keheningan malam yang begitu dingin.

_"Cepat selesaikan baka!" Ujar seseorang dari Aerophone pemuda._

"Santai sajalah.." Balas pemuda.

Naruto heran melihat Pemuda berjubah itu berbicara sendiri. Indera Naruto memang tajam, untuk jarak sekian meter. Pemuda itu mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, ya sempat membuat Naruto, Iruka dan beberapa makhluk di sana _cengoh_..

Srat.. Jleb.. Jleb..

Vampir B dan C tertusuk pedang milik pemuda itu, tak lama ke dua vampir itu hancur menjadi serpihan debu yang terbang terbawa angin malam. Vampir A murka, Ia mulai menyerang pemuda itu secara _to the point _yaitu dengan racunnya. Kecepatannya pun bertambah..

Vampir itu berusaha menusukkan racunnya pada pemuda di depannya, Dan..

Jleb.. Jleb..

Pemuda itu terkena cairan beracun itu. Walaupun se-tetes tetap saja mematikan.. Tapi kali ini pemuda itu terkena tak hanya setetes, dan bisa di pastikan pemuda itu akan mati dan jika tubuhnya kuat, ia akan menjadi Vampir. Berbanding dengan semua itu, vampir A telah berubah menjadi debu dan terbang menghilang karena tebasan pedang pemuda berjubah itu..

Pemuda itu duduk bersandar pada tembok tepat di sebrang gadis manis tadi, wajahnya membiru, nafasnya tak beraturan, pandangannya sedikit buram, tenggorokannya serasa panas dan kering. Dan rasa Sakit dan nyeri tak akan terhindarkan.

"Ugh.." Rintih pemuda itu memegang lengannya, matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah si pemuda hendak menolong namun..

"Jangan mendekatinya Nona!" Ujar seseorang mencegah Gadis itu membantu si pemuda.

Gadis dan Pemuda itu melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Kau? Argh.. Siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Dan asal suara itu dari Naruto. Naruto dan Iruka turun dari atap berjalan kearah pemuda itu terduduk. Naruto dan Iruka saat itu menggunakan topeng dan jubah berwarna Hitam dengan aksen Api di bawahnya.

"Diamlah! Apa kau tak membawa penawar untuk rancun vampir?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap tepat ke arah lengan pemuda itu.

"Hn." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Uchiha.. dasar kau itu ceroboh sekali!" Ujar Naruto Dingin.

Naruto mendekat kearah Pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mendekat! Racun ini bisa mengenaimu! Dan aku tak ceroboh! Hanya saja obatnya sudah habis!" Ujar pemuda itu ramah yang sekarang ini ia sedang membela diri. Iya pemuda itu memang ramah _lho._.

Naruto tetap berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu hendak berdiri menjauh dengan alasan agar Naruto yang ada di depannya tidak ikut terkena Racun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi pemuda itu sudah tak kuat lagi. Untuk bergerak saja susah, bagaimana mengusir -menyuruh pergi-.

Naruto memegang luka bekas menancapnya cakar beracun itu. Pemuda itu terdiam merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Rasa sakit, nyeri dan semua efek dari racun itu menghilang dengan sendirinya..

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Haaaah.. kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Setidaknya belum saatnya." Ujar Naruto malas.

"Te-terimakasih.. Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan kau?" Tanya pemuda bernama Itachi itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Di belakangnya di ikuti Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak berkata-kata. Perlahan Naruto dan Iruka hilang di tikungan depan sana.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Gadis manis itu terdiam.

"Kau tak apa nona?" Tanya Itachi lembut, sangat lembut..

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Itachi sempat terpesona dengan senyuman Gadis di depannya itu.

"Siapa namamu nona? Kenalkan Aku Uchiha Itachi." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hyu-hyuga Hi-hinata.." Balas Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

*.*..*.*

.

Naruto dan Iruka berjalan tak tentu arah, wajah Iruka membiru. Menahan sesuatu. Naruto menatap ke arah Iruka..

"Iruka_-jisan? _Ah.. aku lupa kau vampir normal? Eh lah berarti aku tidak normal dong, ah lupakan!" Ujar naruto malah frustasi sendiri.

"Ma-maaf Naru_-chan_. Da-darah me-mereka sangat menggoda. Aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi." Ujar Iruka yang masih berusaha menahan diri agar tak hilang kendali tapi sayangnya perlahan ia berubah ke wujud vampirnya.

Naruto kaget Iruka sudah berubah menjadi vampir, memang sih bau Darah seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu memang sangat menggoda. Konon katanya, kalau ada vampir yang meminum darah anggota Clan itu akan menambah kekuatan, dan kecepatannya. Tak ada vampir yang tahan dengan bau Mereka, tetapi untunglah Uchiha kebanyakan anggota Pemburu, jadi ya mereka bisa mempertahankan diri sendiri. Tapi kalau Hyuuga, entahlah itu masih belum diketahui. Tapi sepengetahuannya tak ada yang jadi pemburu kecuali Hiashi dan Hizashi..

"Iruka_-jisan!_ Sadarlah oi.." Teriak Naruto yang mendapati Iruka yang tengah berlari mencari kedua orang tadi.

Yah.. salahkan semua ini pada tetua Vampir oke! Ini karena mereka yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini! Untuk sejarahnya.. Kapan-kapan aja di ceritainnya. Hehe...

"Akh.. ini sebabnya aku tak mau mengajak _Jiji-_, karena ia pasti tak bisa menahan Nafsunya. Mungkin _tou-san_ juga sama, tapi tetap bisa menahannya beberapa bulan saja." Gerutu Naruto marah-marah.

Naruto berubah ke bentuk vampirnya dan segera mengejar Iruka, tapi sayang ia di hadang oleh sekitar 5 vampir tingkat menengah. Yang diduga pasti kerjaan Danzo.

"Haaah.. untuk apa kalian menghalangi jalanku?" Tanya Naruto datar dan dingin.

"Kami diminta Danzo-_sama_ untuk membawa anda pulang Pangeran." Ujar salah satu vampir ramah. Vampir ramah? Yah.. begitulah.

Naruto diam dan memejamkan mata lalu membuka mata, Naruto mencoba menelepati Itachi. Belum tau kan kalau vampir berubah dengan paksa karena suatu reaksi, dia bisa berubah menjadi buas dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan semua itu sedang terjadi pada Iruka.. Dan ini sejarah memang hayalan.

_**"Itachi.. kau dengar aku?"**_

Sedangkan Itachi menemani Hinata berjalan untuk pulang dan tiba-tiba telinganya berdengung.

_**"Siapa kau?" **__Tanya Itachi dingin lewat telepati juga._

_** "Ini aku, haaah.. aku percaya padamu Itachi dan jaga rahasiaku!"**_

_** "Hn. Apa kau manusia yang tadi menyembuhkanku?" **__Tanya Itachi lagi._

_** "Ya..—"**_

Di tempat Naruto masih bertarung dengan kelima vampir, sedangkan otaknya sedang bertelepati dengan Itachi.

_**"-Tolong jaga Gadis Hyuuga itu, jaga dirimu juga! Akan ada seorang vampir dalam fase berbahaya yang sedang mengincar kalian. Tapi tolong jang bunuh vampir itu, cukup kau lu—"**_

Naruto terpental beberapa meter kebelakang karena Konsentrasinya terpecah. Naruto berusaha berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu..

** '**_**Dark Release: Black Dragon'**_

Muncul seekor Naga hitam dengan matanya yang memerah dan tajam menyerang para vampir itu.

_**"Hey.. kau dengar aku? Kau mau bicara apa?"**__ Tanya Itachi lagi._

_** "Hn, maaf.. cukup kau lukai saja vampir itu!"**_

_** "Kenapa—"**__ Itachi tanya mulu nih bakalnya._

Di tempat Hinata dan Itachi.. Hinata heran melihat pandangan Kosong Itachi. Hinata berjalan dan berdiri di depan Itachi..

"Itachi_-san?"_ Panggil Hinata.

Namun panggilan Hinata sama sekali tak di respon oleh Itachi.

"Kau tak apa Itachi_-san?"_ Tanya Hinata lembut.

Itachi berhenti karena hampir saja menabrak tubuh Hinata yang ada di depannya, Itachi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hinata, jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" Ujar Itachi_ Protective._ Pandangannya Waspada..

Hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti perkataan Itachi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuh mereka.. Keheningan malam semakin mencengkam di malam ini. Tak ada suara apa pun selain angin yang berhembus. Binatang malam saja enggan untuk menyuarakan suara merdu mereka. Malam ini, tanpa ada kehangatan dan hanya ada rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka.

Itachi berdiri tegap di depan Hinata, tubuh Hinata menempel pada tembok. Mata Itachi menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh bangunan dan semua yang tertangkap oleh retinanya. Diambilnya pedang di punggungnya dan memasang posisi Siaga. Hinata semakin heran dengan kelakuan Itachi, tapi ia yakin jika apa yang akan terjadi itu tidak bagus.

.

Di tempat Naruto berada, Naga hitamnya masih menyerang para vampir itu. Memang sebuah kemustahilan vampir mempunyai kekuatan macam ini, namun disiinilah imajinasinya.. Dan inilah kekuatan_** Prince of Darkness.**_ Vampir terpilih yang akan mewujudkan perdamaian antara Manusia, vampire dan_ Werewolf._

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian, aku harus pergi!" Ujar Naruto sembari berlari meninggalkan ke lima vampir itu.

Namun sayang sekali ada seorang vampir lain dengan mata merah menyala menghalanginya.

"Ck.. Anggota kerajaan ikut turun tangan ternyata." Ujar Naruto Sarkastik.

"Hehe.. Kita bertemu lagi _nii-san."_ Ujar seorang pemuda dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku _nii-san!_ Aku bukan kakakmu dan aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai adik, camkan itu!" Ujar Naruto kejam penuh dengan penekanan.

"Khu..khu..khu.. Perkataan itu menyakitkan _nii-san, ah.._ itu tak masalah _nii-san_, tapi aku akan menahanmu di sini agar Iruka_-jisan_ bisa membunuh dengan leluasa." Ujar Pemuda itu menyeringai licik.

"Berengsek!" Ujar Naruto marah..

Naruto menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu bernama Reiki Homurai, adalah anak dari Danzo Homurai. Pemuda ini memang sangat Licik seperti ayahnya, yang ada di otaknya hanya ada perang, menjadikan manusia **senjata **untuk menyerang para _**Werewolf**_**, **dan masih banyak lagi.. Naruto melepaskan aura gelapnya, menjadikan tanaman di sekitarnya Layu..

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku?" Tanya Naruto menunjukkan senyum rubahnya.

"Eh bolehkah? Yes horeee..." Ujar Reiki dengan tampang ekhemautisekhem.

"Ikuti aku!" Naruto berlari pergi menuju sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas.

Di belakangnya Reiki mengikutinya.. Naruto hanya menyeringai. Reiki boleh licik tapi berhati-hatilah! Karena Naruto bisa lebih licik darinya.

.

Kembali ke tempat Itachi dan Hinata.

Hinata kelihatan takut, yah bagaimana tidak takut melihat dua makhluk tengah bertarung di depan matanya. Yang satu manusia dengan Mata merahnya **(baca: **_**Sarengan**_**)**, dan satunya lagi vampir dengan mata Merah menyala dengan tubuh di balut Aura Hitam yang jahat.

"Itachi_-san.."_ Teriak Hinata.

"Kau tetap disitu Hinata! Jangan kemana-mana!" Ujar Itachi selembut mungkin.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan mengangguk.

Itachi menatap Iruka tajam, perlahan tangannya meraba punggungnya dan memegang gagang pedangnya dan segera menariknya keluar dari dalam sarungnya. Ia ayunkan pedangnya menimbang-nimbang posisi yang nyaman untuk memagang pedang itu lalu memutar pedangnya siap menebasnya kapan pun. Tapi memang benar seperti apa yang Naruto katakan padanya, bahwasanya kekuatan Iruka meningkat drastis, dan seperti manusia mabuk yang tak sadarkan diri. Itachi berlari hendak menebas kepala Iruka, namun dengan mudah di hindari Iruka. Iruka berlari kearah Itachi hendak mencakarnya. Itachi salto beberapa kali ke belakang. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada Iruka, ia mengubah pedangnya menjadi sebuah tongkat.

Itachi kewalahan melawan Iruka, mau sampai kapan pun Iruka tak akan bisa dikalahkan kalau tak membunuhnya, membuatnya sadar pun tak mungkin bisa karena ia tak tau caranya. Halah.. bahkan memukulnya saja tak bisa, bagaimana mau membunuhnya.. Pikir Itachi.

Itachi teringat telepatinya dengan Naruto..

_**"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Kau cukup mengulur waktu saja sampai aku kembali.. Karena aku yakin kau tak mungkin bisa membunuhnya! Panggil saja aku Naruto!" **_Ujar Naruto dalam ingatan Itachi.

_**"Ja-jadi kau, The Prince of Darkness?" **_Tanya Itachi.

_** "Hn.. Iya, maafkan aku."**_

Ingatan Itachi kembali ke dunia nyata, Itachi terengah-engah ia menopang dirinya agar tidak jatuh menggunakan pedang yang tertancap di tanag

.

Kembali ke Tempat Naruto berada..

Naruto berdiri tegak di pucuk sebuah Pohon besar.. Dan di bawahnya ada Reiki dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Reiki terbang dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, Namun tak semudah itu karena Naruto sudah memasang Perisai seperti milik Naruko, tapi mungkin lebih kuat lagi.

"Kalau kau berani, kemari dan lawan aku jangan hanya diam di dalam perisaimu! Dasar pengecut!" Teriak Reiki dengan memberi penekanan di kata Pengecut.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka perisainya, ia hanya bia menghela nafas pasrah. Sejujurnya Naruto Tipikal orang yang lembut dan tidak menyukai kekerasan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Reiki memaksa untuk melawannya. Reiki Jual Naruto Beli, benar kan?

"Baiklah Reiki, aku ingin segera menolong temanku! Bahkan _jiji-_ saja lebih kuat darimu. Haaaah... Kau terlalu sombong Reiki." Ujar Naruto malas.

"Cepat Lawan aku bodoh!" Teriak Reiki tak Sabar.

Naruto melawan Reiki, memang Reiki adalah anggota Kerajaan. Tapi tetap saja dia masih jauh di bawahnya, bahkan Di bawah Konohamaru yang notabene jauh lebih muda dari Reiki.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengalahkan Reiki, Reiki sudah tumbang.. Yah.. tetapi tidak Mati, hanya kelelahan dengan luka yang tak terhitung nilainya.

.

Di Tempat Itachi..

Itachi berusaha menyerang Iruka lagi dan lagi, tapi tak ada satu serangan pun yang bisa mengenai Iruka. Itachi mulai kehabisan tenaga dan dia terkapar di atas Tanah. Itachi yang sedari tadi menyerang Iruka tapi tak satu pun yang bisa mengenainya, dan sebaliknya.. ia selalu terkena serangan dari Iruka walau tak terlalu fatal. Perbedaan energi memang mempengaruhi lama ia menyerang dan bertahan. Iruka hendak menggigit dan menghisap darah Itachi. Itachi yang kehabisan tenaga hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Ia berjanji akan berlatih lebih giat lagi jika ia selamat nantinya, hanya melawan _Knight_ saja tak bisa bagaimana nanti kalau anggota Kerajaan yang lainnya.

"Itachi_-kun.."_ Teriak Hinata dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata.

"Hi-hinata.." Ujar Itachi lirih..

Taring Iruka sudah menempel di leher Itachi, tapi belum sempat Iruka menggigit Itachi.

Bruaaak... Iruka terpental cukup jauh.

"Na-naruto, eh maksudnya Pangeran." Ujar Itachi yang sudah membuka mata karena merasa taring Iruka sudah tak menempel di lehernya.

"Haaah.. panggil Naruto sajalah!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah Iruka.

Itachi yang diberi senyum balik Tersenyum. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha membantu Itachi duduk.

_'Semua telah terbukti kan, tak semua vampire itu jahat. Benar kan?' Batin Itachi lalu tersenyum._

_*.**.**.*_

.

Naruto berlari kearah Iruka berada, Ia mengambil sebuah tabung kaca kecil berisi cairan merah kental dan meminumkannya pada Iruka..

Lah.. itu gampang banget nyadarinnya =='?

Tapi itu bukan cairan biasa, karena hanya Naruto dan beberapa orang yang mempunyainya. Dan ingat, hanya Naruto, Minato, dan Danzo yang punya penawarnya.

.

Di tempat Hinata dan Itachi, suasananya berbeda..

Hinata menatap sedih kearah Itachi yang terbaring penuh luka di tubuhnya. Itachi berusaha duduk dibantu Hinata, Hinata dan Itachi saling tatap, Onix dan Lavender. Mereka berdiri bersama dan tersenyum.. Dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka berdekatan.. wajah Hinata memerah dan menutup matanya.. 1 cm jarak mereka sekarang.

"_Ojiii-san_ berhenti!" Teriak Naruto.

Brakk... Iruka berlari menabrak Itachi yang hendak berciuman dengan Hinata.

"Uaaaaa..." Teriak Iruka Yang menabrak Itachi.

Itachi yang menjadi korban tabrak lari mendapatkan hadiahnya, ia sukses mencium Tembok di sampingnya.

"Haaah... Tak ada gadis yang mencium, tembok pun jadi lah.. Merananya diriku ini.." Ujar Itachi ngaco.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Itachi.

Sedangkan Iruka masih lari dikejar Naruto..

"Iruka-_jisan_ sadar wooy.. Padahal udah dikasih penawarnya kok belum sadar juga." Teriak Naruto.

Teriakannya begitu keras hingga,

Byuur... Naruto disiram air sama bapak-bapak tidak bertanggung jawab(?). Padahal itu terjadi kare—

Jduaak... Huahahaha.. tawa Naruto menggelegar karena melihat Iruka dilempar Panci ibu-ibu dan menghasilkan dua buah kehamilan mendadak di kepalanya.

Sudah-sudah.. kok jadi konyol kayak gini sih... Tak lama setelah kekonyolan ini terjadi, mereka berempat beerkumpul..

Hinata memapah Itachi dengan sayangnya, Itachi cuma senyum-senyum gaje. Yang menangkap dan mengetahui senyumannya hanya Naruto saja. Naruto hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan si Uchiha sulung. Tadinya Naruto mau memapah Itachi karena merasa bersalah, atau menggendong sekalian. Eh? Itachi menolak dan inilah yang terjadi.. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan... Ck. Dasar Uchiha!

_'Apa semua Uchiha seperti itu? Fugaku-jisan juga seperti itu..' _Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah iya.. Itachi, apa kau mengenal Fugaku-_san?"_ Tanya Naruto yang berusaha menghilangkan _Sweatdropnya._

"Eh? Kau mengenal _Tou-sanku?"_ Itachi kaget, dengan PDnya dia bilang "Wah.. _Tou-san_ terkenal sampai Naruto-_kun_ saja mengenalnya." Nah kali ini tak hanya Naruto saja yang _sweatdrop_ tapi Iruka juga. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum, Haaaah...

_'Orang aneh.'_ Pikir Iruka dan Naruto bersamaan.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam _Sweatdropnya_ Naruto tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Tak lama berjalan kaki, mereka semua sampai di Mension Uchiha. Sebelumnya mengantar Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan Sukses mendapatkan ceramah dari Neji dan Hiashi.

"Kok sepi?" Tanya Naruto clingak-clinguk.

"Hn. Mereka semua berburu vampir." Jelas Itachi yang udah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"A-apa? Dan Fugaku_-jisan?_" Tanya Naruto.

_"Tou-san,_ entahlah sudah 5tahun _tou-san_ tak kembali. Ia bilang ingin menemui seorang Vampir." Cerita Itachi.

Naruto hanya menunduk, ia tau maksud cerita Itachi. Dan ia tau siapa orang yang akan di temui Fugaku, yaitu dirinya. Namikaze Naruto. Naruto masih saja terdiam. Sedangkan Itachi heran dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba sedih.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

"A-aku tak apa-apa Itachi_-nii._" Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku berasa tua tau.." Ujar Itachi menopang dagu..

Nah.. Naruto _Sweatdrop_ lagi ini. Bisa-bisanya Itachi masih memikirkan umur seperti itu, apa dia tak berfikir jika ayahnya sedang dalam bahaya. Haaah.. Kau harus bersabar Naruto. Sedangkan Iruka merasa ada yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya.

.

"Naruto_-kun_ dan Iruka_-san_.. Ayo kita masuk." Panggil dan ajak Itachi.

Naruto dan Iruka mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakang Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaima.._" Ujar Itachi.

"_Okaeri Aniki no baka!_" Ujar seorang pemuda berpantat Gotik-eh maksudnya berkepala pantat ayam, halah rambutnya! "Siapa mereka? Kuning dan Coklat." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar Pink!" Teriak Naruto emosi. Ish.. Pangeran ini telah menjatuhkan wibawanya sekarang.

"Kau pikir Spongebob dan Patrick? Dasar Dobe.." Ujar Pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Apa kau bilang Teme? Lihat itu.." Ujar Naruto nunjuk sandal yang di pakai pemuda itu.

Mata Pemuda itu menatap ke arah tangan Naruto menunjuk.

"Ini milik _Aniki_ dobe!" Ujar Pemuda itu Santai.

"Heh.. sandal Itachi warnanya Pink? Argh.. kau menyebalkan sekali Teme!" Teriak Naruto Frustasi.

"Sudah-sudah. Sasuke cepat kau tidur! Naruto kamar mandi ada di sana, dan Iruka_-san_ kamar anda ada disana!" Ujar Itachi, lalu menunjuk Kamar mandi dan Kamar tidur.

Mereka semua bubar, dan semua beristirahat. Kecuali Naruto yang sekarang ini tangah tiduran di atap Mension Uchiha sembari menatap bintang. Ia teringat kata-kata Itachi tentang ayahnya yang tak pulang selama 5 tahun ini. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Fugaku karena saat itu dia sedang disidang oleh beberapa tetua Kerajaan.

"Naruto.." Pnggil seseorang dengan suara _baritonenya._

Naruto menengok.

"I-Itachi_-nii,_ maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf Naruto Dan kenapa kau tidak tidur saja? Dan sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa mengenal _Tou-sanku?"_ Tanya Itachi beruntun dan heran.

"Kemarilah Itachi_-nii_, kau ingin tau tentang cerita Ayahmu kan?" Ujar Naruto udah mirip nenek-nenek bersiap mendongeng.

"Hn. Tentu saja."

"Semua berawal dari—"

.

**...TBC...**

_**Preview..**_

**Black Lilly. **Ini udah lanjut hehe.. Yup.. benar, Gadis itu Hinata.. ada di chapter ini kok hehe.. NaruSasunya, umbh.. Kayaknya belum keluar hehe, masalahnya kisahnya masih jauh hehe *plakk..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**IN HERE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**.**


End file.
